


Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

by Tiny_Scourge_1112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter but he's a toddler, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Scourge_1112/pseuds/Tiny_Scourge_1112
Summary: What if Sirius had never gone to Azkaban? What if Remus moved in with him? What if Dumbledore had Remus and Sirius take care of Harry, instead of the Dursleys? All these 'what ifs' are answered in this fanfiction! (Wolfstar, toddler Harry. The prologue is sad, but I promise, it gets really adorable later on! I couldn't think of a better name for this, sorry!)





	Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

It was just an ordinary day at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
Remus Lupin woke up at the same time that he did every day, and walked to Sirius Black's bedroom door. "Wake up!" he called. Sirius moaned in protest, but Remus heard him starting to get out of bed. Humming a tune, he pattered quickly down the stairs, called out, "Accio teacup!", took his mug and used magic to fill it with tea. He sipped it, then set it down on the counter. Remus went to the fridge, withdrawing some eggs and bacon, as Sirius wandered sleepily down the stairs.   
"Do you want your eggs fried, sunny-side up, or scrambled?" asked Remus.  
"I dunno," mumbled Sirius, still looking as if he was half asleep.  
Remus chuckled. "Scrambled it is, then!" After using a quick Accio spell, he placed a pan on the stove, put the eggs and bacon in the pan, and muttered a spell under his breath, directing his wand at the stove. A small flame lit beneath the pan, and the food began to cook itself. He took his tea and sat down across from Sirius.  
"How come you made tea and I didn't get any?" Sirius looked disappointed. Remus grinned, "Sorry mate, get it yourself." Sirius kicked him under the table, "You handsome little bastard." The eggs and bacon finished cooking, and hopped onto some plates, the silverware clinking as it bounced out of the drawer. Remus stood and took the plates and silverware, setting the table.   
"Enjoy, mate."  
"Cheers."  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Sirius, who had been lifting a forkful of bacon up to his mouth, narrowed his eyes at Remus. "Get it." Remus smirked at his boyfriend. "I made breakfast, you get it." "How about we both get it, then?" Sirius snapped, as the knocking sounded again, this time louder. They both got up from the table and made their way over to the door. Remus opened it, wondering who could possibly want something this early in the morning, but then he saw who it was and froze.  
"Hagrid?" Remus gasped.  
"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed.  
They exchanged a look of shock, and then looked back up at Hagrid. He was a tall, huge man with a tangled mess for a beard, and a tangled mess of hair, too. His beetle-black eyes were solemn, and he was holding a bundle of blankets in his large, thick arms.  
"'ello, Remus, Sirius," Hagrid rumbled, "Yer doin' well, I hope? Good, good..." he trailed off. "Hagrid, I'm not trying to be rude," Remus said, "but why are you...er...here? You can't just be stopping by for a friendly little chat."   
Hagrid hesitated; he bit his lip. Then, he sighed, "I've got bad news ter tell yeh." He sighed, looking down at Sirius and Remus, who stood side by side in the doorway. "James an' Lily are...are..." Hagrid choked up. "James an' Lily are...are...they're dead!" He finished the last word with a sob. Sirius gasped, "No!" and Remus clapped a hand to his mouth. Sirius leaned against the wall, a look of shock and horror on his face. Then he sat down heavily, with a thump.  
"Hagrid...I...how...?" Remus said weakly, his voice trembling.  
The large, bearded man swallowed. "It was...You-Know-Who," he choked out, on the verge of tears. "They were...only tryin' ter protect Harry!" And this made the tears pour down his face, into his beard.  
` Remus leaned against the doorframe, trying to steady himself, then opened his eyes to look at Hagrid. "Is Harry...did Voldemort..."  
Hagrid flinched at the name, but said nothing. Instead he said, voice shaking with tears, "N-no...I-I-I've g-got him...right here..." The huge man was shaking as he held out the baby. "Dumbledore wanted me...ter...give him ter yeh." Remus blinked disbelievingly as he took the bundle of blankets in his arms. "But Hagrid..." he was at a loss for words. "Why...why us? We don't have any experience! We've never raised babies! In fact, Sirius is terrible with them!"   
Remus stared up almost pleadingly, but Hagrid shook his head. "Dumbledore's orders," he rumbled, then let out a huge sob that dissolved into a wail. "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" he howled, "But it's--ter much! Poor little Harry, an' James an' Lily d-d-d-dead!"   
Closing his eyes, Remus swallowed and tried to get a grip on himself. Recovering, he opened his eyes and looked up at Hagrid. "You should go," he murmured, as Hagrid grew quiet. "Yes...I s'pose I should be leavin' yeh..." He turned and trudged away, then paused. "Sirius, I'll be leavin' yer bike out front, now...I'll find a different way home..." When Sirius didn't respond, Hagrid sighed heavily and continued to walk away. Remus stared after him in horror. Then he closed the door and looked down at Harry.  
He was a small baby with a tuft of black hair on his head, and a red, lightning-shaped scar right smack in the middle of his forehead. Remus felt like he was dreaming, and wanted to wake up. He pinched himself, and it hurt-- but he didn't wake up. Turning to look at Sirius, Remus sighed. He looked down at the little baby. "Well," he said grimly. "I guess we're parents now, eh, Sirius?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for sad prologue! Next chapter will be cuter, I promise!


End file.
